It is a common practice to germinate plants such and flower and vegetable plants, indoors, where best lighting and temperature conditions can be advantageously used for improved results. Messes on floors, window sills, tables, and other objects are therefore common. Finding sufficient space is also a common problem. The present apparatus provides a unique means for germinating a multitude of plants simultaneously and is especially suited for use in a window.